


2nd Chance At Life || Black Butler Fanfiction

by Nutsy_kuku



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutsy_kuku/pseuds/Nutsy_kuku
Summary: This is my second work that I'll be posting here on Ao3 so please do remember that I'm just a beginner and in no way do I own the Black Butler or Ikemen franchise the only thing I own is the plot and a few original characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work that I'll be posting here on Ao3 so please do remember that I'm just a beginner and in no way do I own the Black Butler or Ikemen franchise the only thing I own is the plot and a few original characters.

Moments before Y/N L/N's death a person dressed in 19th century noble clothing walked up to her deathbead and asked

"Would you like another chance at life my dear Y/N?" The man with dark blonde hair asked her with a hand extended to her

Truth be told, our dear Y/N did not trust this man completely seeing as he haven't even dared to introduce himself to her just yet. "What are the consequences of accepting your offer?" She stared at him waiting for him to answer the question. 

"There are none Ma Cherie, to be quite frank I only came here because a voice was calling out to me that you have regrets in your life." The man then smiled saying "If you do however don't want my offer I then shall leave you on-"

"I'll take it."

"Excuse me?" The man looked at her, baffled that she actually accepted his offer. "You'll accept... my offer?" He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I said I'll take it. You were so adamant a few moments ago that I decided to take it, what got you so surprised now?" The man laughed and answered.

"It's nothing Ma Cherie its just that your the first woman to actually accept my offer, I'm quite surprised and not at all am I complaining." This reply made Y/N chuckle lightly she then held the mans hand and told him that she was ready to go for another chance.

"Well then Y/N, close your eyes and you'll see your second chance at life"


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh my Vincent isn't she adorable? She looks just like you the twins!" The brunette gushed while rocking the child. She so adorable! I'll brag about her to my sister and to my sister-in-law.

"Mummy, Daddy can we see her now! I want to see our baby sister!" Two boys who were holding hands ran up to their parents and basically screaming on how they want to meet their adorable little sister.

"You shouldn't run around the manor Ciel not to mention your with your twin. You do remember he's asthmatic right?" The man who was presumably named Vincent scolded his children lightly.

Hmm, whats happening? Why does everything look so fuzzy and blurry? Y/N tried to lift up her arm only to realise that her hand was of a baby.

"Look Daddy she's waking up!" Ciel clapped his hands and hugged his twin brother.

Wha!? What happened? Why am I a baby again!? While her mind was being confused as to wether she was a baby or a full-grown adult she started to cry subconciously because of her emotions.

"Oh no... she's probably overwhelmed by everyone here... Darling can you please escort the children outside I'll take care of Allicia myself for now" She held her husbands hand then continued rocking baby Y/N well to be more precise her name is Allicia now.

  
  
  


It seems that the strange man did in fact turn me into a child... Although WHY DID HE BRING ME INTO BLACK BUTLER!? DOES HE KNOW HOW MESSED UP THIS WORLD IS!?

The baby was staring at her mother with a dead panned expression, "Are you hungry darling? Mummy can get you some milk if you want to" The baby's mother, Rachel took the bottle and started feeding her child.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are~" Rachel started singing which lulled Allicia to sleep.

Hah... I feel sleepy, Y/N was starting doze off as her mother continued singing.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..." At this point baby Allicia has fallen asleep in her mothers arms. 

I guess being a child of the phantomhive household won't be so bad after all...

...

_ I regret this. Get me outta here! This child is going to be the death of me! _ The youngest child of the manor is currently playing with Ciel and he is a little... rough.

"Huh? Why won't you smile for me just like what you did for my Twin brother?" The boy then started to shake the baby's cot aggresively.

_ Kya! This is why everyone in the fanbase hates you! Our Ciel is much more kind and light-hearted! _

"Mwama!!!" Y/N instinctively started crying for her mother, In a few minutes her nanny came rushing in carrying Y/N trying to calm her down.

“What happened Master Ciel? Why is Lady Allicia crying?” The maid asked Ciel into which he answered, “She was trying to chew her toy so I stopped her...”  _ Liar! I didn’t even have any toys with me! _

"Why is *cough* Allicia crying?"  _ Yes! My savior has arrived! Come here and save me from this brother of yours! _

"Wahhh! Bwother hwelp!!!" Y/N stretched her arms wanting her brother to save her from Ciel. The nanny then gave her to her sickly brother knowing that she'll be in better care than with Ciel.

_ sigh, how would I even fit in this family... _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say thank to my cousin Jessie for helping me out with spelling mistakes and such because I tend to write on midnight and I get spelling errors often.


End file.
